Notice Me, Nozomi-senpai!
by Junilo
Summary: Love can make you do lots of things you wouldn't have even thought of doing in the past. [CRACKFIC]
1. Someday!

**To those who were confused:**

 **Senpai - "Senior/Upperclassman" in Japanese. And no, I'm not a weeb.**

 **I promised myself I would finish writing the first chapter of my serious Nozomi harem fic, but...**

* * *

She only exists in your dreams.

She's the kind of girl who'll... "hug" you, if you know what I mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

The kind of girl who'll just break your heart after a one night stand.

But LOL no one cares about that stupid shit. All they want is-

"NOZOMI-SENPAI!~"

Yes. All they want is Nozomi-senpai Toujou, their beloved senpai.

A precious cinnamon roll too good for this world, too pure.

"AOWFMWKFMKW NOZOMI-SENPAIIIIII!"

These crazy-as-directioners girls have been shouting her name for god knows how long and how loud, but where exactly is our dashing senpai?

"I'm just here, you little kittens." and here she is! Our lovely cheating bastard senpai! Where the hell did she pop up from?

"KYAA! Nozomi-senpai is so cool, so dashing!"

"OMFG my ovaries just exploded!"

"Bring her to the hospital while I drool over how hot Nozomi-senpai is!"

While the uselessly nameless girls were admiring Nozomi's irritatingly irresistable sexiness up close, a certain blonde haired girl was simply admiring her sexy goddess senpai from afar.

 _So cool..._ she thought, as she started daydreaming about her honeymoon with Nozomi-senpai Romeo. Yes, too cool for you; don't get your hopes up.

A familiar voice snaps the blonde from her disgustingly cheesy R-18 imagination. "Hey, Nozomi-senpai."

It was Nico Yazawa, one of her Nozomi-senpai's 38293829842 girlfriends. Her hair wasn't tied into its usual twintails, free from any ribbon or scrunchie; it gave her a more mature look.

As Nozomi-senpai and Nico started making out in the middle of the hallway without giving a fuck about anyone who saw them, Eli felt jealous. _I want to be one of Nozomi-senpai's 402848303290932 girlfriends too.._. Wait, did I already mention her name? Whatever, lol.

"SOMEDAY, NOZOMI-SENPAI! SOMEDAY, YOU WILL NOTICE ME!" the blonde shouted for no reason at all. The head of the disciplinary committee appeared out of nowhere and spanked her for shouting at Nozomi-senpai. No one does that to Nozomi-senpai! NO ONE!

"What the fuck was that?" Nico whispered to Nozomi-senpai. It seems like her Nozomi-senpai was staring at the blonde haired girl's ass.

That moment, Nozomi-senpai only had one thing on her mind.

 _Deez nuts..._

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 2 gets posted tomorrow. That's it.**


	2. You Belong TO Me

**Chapter 2**

Oh, the feeling of being in the same class as Nozomi-senpai was blissful!

But it also meant Emi (was that her name? the blonde?) had to endure looking at the lustful stares of her classmates, directed at none other than her precious; the attractive, amazing, beautiful, dashing, hot, irresistable, and perfect Nozomi-senpai Toujou.

 _"I'll never stop until Nozomi-senpai notices me,"_ the blonde thought. She would do everything. Yes, EVERYTHING just for Nozomi-senpai to notice her.

Snapping from her disgustingly cheesy imagination, she saw Nozomi-senpai directly in front of the blackboard, and just like all of the human population, drooled over her sexiness. Nozomi-senpai was writing something with the chalk that's in the grasp of her fingers. _Her fingers..._

The teacher was drooling. All the students were drooling. All over Nozomi-senpai's undeniable sexiness. She was just there, writing some notes about a "het smutfic", fingers moving gracefully.

The blonde whose name I don't remember couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to ravage Nozomi-senpai. Right here in this classroom, right now. Like what the characters do in hentai doujinshi or badly-written smutfics. She wanted to do exactly what those characters did. With excessive bodily fluids and easily achievable multiple orgasms. After all, a crackfic isn't complete without those!

She ran towards Nozomi-senpai, not noticing that tens of hundreds of people had already surrounded her precious Nozomi-senpai.

"Nozomi-senpaiiiii!"  
"OMFGGGGGG She's hotter than the sun wtf!"  
"I want Nozomi-senpai to be the father of my babies omg!"

The uselessly nameless people kept on saying lines as disgusting as those, until a redheaded minor came and said:

"Back off. She's mine."

The redhead pulled out Nozomi-senpai from the crowd. Nozomi-senpai was a mess. Lipstick stains were on almost every part of her body, her panties were tattered, she had sticky fluids on and around her mouth _'What's that?'_ , and the formerly outermost layer of her clothes were nowhere to be found. She was smirking though, and that's hot. No matter how she looks like, Nozomi-senpai will always be hot. Really hot. Like, totally! Hot!

"I told you not to cheat on me while I'm not looking," the redhead said, folding her arms. "You should only cheat on me while I'm looking, okay? Generally speaking, I won't be able to write angsty songs about my 'exes' being bastards if they cheat on me behind my back. Not that I'd break up with you, though I'll still write songs about you being a cheating bastard."

As she took a closer look at the redhead, Eli gasped. It was Maki "I'm Just 15, I Write Songs About My 'Exes' And I Make Millions Of Dollars For It Because I'm Awesome Like That And Hormonal Teenage Girls All Over The World Can Totally Relate Because They Fall For The Wrong People Too" Nishikino! Her Latest Song, "You Belong TO Me" about Nozomi-senpai, broke records all over the world! Her other hits were "Panties To Burn", "Rainbow Horse", "Romeo Is A Bastard", and "Suspicious Blood Drops on my Guitar"; all about Nozomi-senpai, because she had no other person to write about. She may say she has exes, but jesus christ she's just 15 so don't expect her to have tons of exes to write about.

Eli was starstruck. "Like, OH MY GODDDD! It's Maki Nishikino! Can I like, have your autograph, because OH MY GOD!"

Maki just glared at the blonde. "Like, OH MY GODDD! No way, girl! I KNOW you like Nozomi-senpai. Don't even try, she's waaaay out of your league. And don't even get me started on your hair color. Blonde is lame; _Red_ is the new black."

"No, orange is!" someone shouted from outside the estrogen-filled third year classroom.

"Why are you even talking about hair colors?" Nozomi-shenpai shaid, with her extremely extreme sexily-sexy voice.

"Whatever," Maki shrugged. "Let's go, Nozomi-senpai."

Maki and Nozomi-senpai were going to leave the classroom until they saw a stage pop out in front of them. On the stage was a masked blonde haired girl, holding a toy microphone.

"Hello, everyone. I'm going to sing my version of 'You Belong TO Me'. Just for... My precious Nozomi-senpai."

Our precious Nozomi-senpai just stood in front of the stage beside one of her 8409284398 girlfriends, not knowing what to do. Is she finally noticing Eli? IS NOZOMI-SENPAI FINALLY NOTICING HER?! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG of course not. She's wearing a mask, you dolts.

The music started playing, the masked blonde rapidly tapping her feet for no reason.

" _You're on the bed with your mother; she's upset._

 _She's going on about something that you'll regret._

 _She doesn't know your sexy like I DO~_ "

Nozomi-senpai was shocked. "How the hell does she know that I sleep with my mom?"

The masked blonde continued singing.

" _I'm in my room, it's a typical friday night._

 _Imagining singing on a stage without a mic._

 _She doesn't know you're horny but I DO~_ "

 _'She does?'_ Nozomi-senpai wondered.

" _She wears short skirts._

 _I wear v-necks_

 _Your girlfriend's a bitch; and with you, I want sex_."

"What is she doing to my lyrics. My precious lyrics..." the redheaded singer uttered in disbelief.

" _Dreaming 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

 _If you could see that I'm the one who really wants you_

 _Stalked you everyday_

 _So why can't you seeeeee_

 _You Belong TO MEEEE_

 _EEEE You Belong TO M-_ "

"Somebody stop that girl before she completely destroys my song!"

As Maki said those words, 10 extremely buff women appeared out of nowhere. But before they could beat the masked blonde to a pulp, they noticed that she had already left.

"Tsk. Someday, blonde bitch. Someday. Come on, Nozomi-senpai. Let's go to the waterfront love hotel."

Nozomi-senpai wasn't answering. "Nozomi-senpai? Hello?"

While the redhead was trying to get Nozomi-senpai's attention, Our beloved Nozomi-senpai was reading a note left by none other than the blonde.

 _"Someday, Nozomi-senpai. Someday, you will notice me."_

 _-dEfInItELY Not eLi aYase_

"I wonder who she is... That masked girl, I'm curious about her..."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 *** I'm not the kind of person who likes to makes their favorite characters dense-as-fuck harem protagonist assholes and cheating bastards. No, not at all. Really.**

 *** (SERIOUS NOTE) Please don't take this fic seriously omg. It has "CRACKFIC" in the description. That's like, the last thing I want you to do.**

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow.**


End file.
